Loakt'Lariah
Loakt'Lariah, also known by the moniker 'Bitch-Queen of Impiety', is the de facto ruler of Impiety Station. A highly cunning, manipulative crime boss, Loakt'Lariah has spent decades carefully crafting her syndicate empire from the space station and is entirely willing to throw anyone out of the airlock for threatening her regime. History Early Life Born on the Mithadorn's desert homeworld, Loakt'Lariah, then going by the name Yaeth'Nua, belonged to a wealthy family with ownership over several glowstone mines. Possessing a firey rebellious streak, Yaeth'Nua was often at odds with her parents and law enforcement, being arrested several times for theft, assault, and bribery. Using her family's wealth to fund her misadventures in the open deserts, Yaeth'Nua was eventually sent to a military school to be set straight, though continued to misbehave and cause trouble for others throughout her schooling. Eventually graduating from the Thu'Kia Academy, Yaeth'Nua signed up to serve in the Protectorate Marine Corps, using the opportunity to escape her overbearing and judgemental family. Spending twelve years serving her tour of duty, Yaeth'Nua fought against a variety of pirates, mercenaries, criminals, and other skirmishes. Rogue Marine Eventually turning on her former squad, Yaeth'Nua was declared a traitor to the state when she attempted to hijack an Aerya-class frigate with several pirates, whom she had paid off to help her using family funds. Spending the next six years on the run, Yaeth'Nua changed her name to Loakt'Lariah and quietly disappeared from the face of the galaxy, leaving the stolen ship to her pirate allies as she looked to find a way to amass power for herself. Life on Impiety Having arrived on Impiety through private contractors, Loakt'Lariah set off to carve her claim on the station. Becoming an underling of the local gang boss in her district, Loakt'Lariah began to slowly work her way up the chains of command, with all methods of being promoted open to her discretion. Sleeping, killing, and working her way higher into the command structure of the syndicate of drug-runners. Upon becoming a close adviser of the then-ruler of the district she was living in, Loakt'Lariah killed the Ankoran criminal in 2863, taking his place as ruler of the territories under her syndicate's control. With a territory under her grasp, and loyal underlings operating her criminal enterprises, Loakt'Lariah began to focus on expanding her territory, claiming a majority of districts on the station through bribery and urban warfare. Lowering protection rackets and offering increased security made Loakt'Lariah increasingly popular, with those living in her territory becoming violently opposed to other gangs reclaiming the areas. Appearance Favouring a simple outfit, Loakt'Lariah dresses in an ascetic, unadorned jumpsuit, boots, gloves, and belt that accentuates her body, without hindering her movement or flexibility. Loakt'Lariah notably does not carry firearms on her person, relying on her bodyguards - who are always with her - for firepower. Standing just over two-and-a-half meters tall, Loakt'Lariah has an athletic, toned body accentuated by her voluptuous curves. She is known to flaunt her body openly, using her sex-appeal in combination with threats of violence to get her way. Her sapphire-blue eyes are considered highly attractive by other Mithadorn. Personality Greedy, malicious, pragmatic, and adept at bending others to her will, Loakt'Lariah is a notorious crimelord with a personality to match. Having gotten her way without question for centuries, Loakt'Lariah is extremely arrogant, expecting everything she wants to be handed to her without question. Willing to employ violence at the drop of a hat if things aren't going her way, she nonetheless prefers a diplomatic approach to her illicit businesses, often attempting to woo gullible victims with her body, only to leave them with nothing later. Despite engaging in drug running, murder, theft, extortion, and a myriad of other crimes, Loakt'Lariah refuses to engage in sapient trafficking and severely punishes agents under her command that engage in said businesses. In districts of Impiety where Loakt'Lariah rules, slavery and sexual assault are stated to be the two crimes that carry real punishments. Abilities Loakt'Lariah possesses potent Psionic powers, being highly adept at telekinesis, and forming psionic barriers. Category:Characters Category:Mithadorn